Chief Financial Officer
The Chief Financial Officer, commonly abbreviated as the C.F.O., is a Cog Boss, and the boss of all the Cashbots. He resides inside the Cashbot Vault in Cashbot Headquarters and can be infiltrated by Toons, where he presumably takes charge of the financial and economic sides of Cog businesses. Toons must build their Cashbot Cog Disguise before being permitted to enter the Cashbot Vault and defeat the C.F.O. Defeating him in a long boss battle will result in Mata Hairy rewarding the Toon(s) with a random Unite which will give them the ability to say a phrase that gives surrounding Toons either jellybeans, gags, or laff. Mata Hairy will also use the rewarded unite after the victory dance. Appearance The C.F.O. is a large Cog with a dollar symbol patterned suit of the traditional green Cashbot color. He occupies 3x3 squares of space on the battlefield. His head is a cash register, with his eyes being where the money total would normally be displayed. Above that he has another metal dollar symbol that looks somewhat like an antenna. His body rests upon a large rotating gear, which is attached to an undercarriage, and moves by a large metal track underneath him. The C.F.O.'s undercarriage also acts as a storage area for regular Cashbots and Skelecogs, as well as Goons and Sprockets, which are seen in the later phases of his battle. When damaged, the C.F.O.'s eye indicators become increasingly damaged. This makes him more vulnerable, and easier to push around the map. Battle The C.F.O. battle is split into three consecutive battle rounds: # A battle round with Cashbots ranging from levels 4-12, # Another battle round with Skelecogs consisting of levels 8-12, and # The final round where you face the C.F.O. himself on a rocky battleground of 2 moving trains. First Round The NPC, Mata Hairy gets the Toons to enter the Cashbot Vault, where the C.F.O., flanked by a group of Cashbots, is expecting a group of Cogs to obtain a promotion. Mata Hairy steps forward to receive one, but upon kneeling down (as if being knighted) her headpiece falls off, revealing that she is a Toon. The C.F.O. foils your plans and realizes the elevator party is full of Toons. He splits the battle into two groups of four, and summons the Robber Barons to attack the Toons, 4 at a time. Following that, he calls forth Cogs from his undercarriage ranging from all levels. The battle style is very basic, however there are three main differences that increase the difficulty of this encounter from the Sellbot Vice President's first battle: # The Cogs are generally higher-levelled, ranging from Levels 4 to 12. # The strength and number of Cogs appearing at once are determined by Variable Difficulty, based on the combined levels of the Cashbot Cog Disguises of all Toons in your party. # The leading party of Cashbots may vary depending on the Variable Difficulty. #* The weakest reported leading party (with 8 Level 1 Short Change Disguises) is a Level 12 Robber Baron with 3 random Level 4 to 7 Cashbots. #* The strongest reported leading party (with 8 Level 50 Robber Baron Disguises) is 4 Level 12 Robber Barons with 6 random Level 10 to 11 Cashbots. Second Round The C.F.O. gets impatient and heads for the Train Platform at the back of the vault. While he is preparing the train to start, Mata Hairy and the players give chase and have about 20 seconds to restock Gags and some Laff at the Platform. The C.F.O. then calls forth a wave of Skelecogs from his underbelly, ranging from Levels 8 to 12. This round is made harder for two reasons: first, the higher average level of Cogs, and second, the C.F.O. himself interfering with the battle. He can do so in the following ways: * Gear Throw: A low damaging attack, but very disruptive. A yellow warning sign will appear over two to four Toons' heads. The Toons will have to break direct line of sight next turn, or get hit by gears for 6 damage. This will cause Toons to lose their Action turn, but not their movement turn. * Safeguard: Red danger indicators will appear over several squares, and after a single turn's delay the C.F.O. hurls Safes that act as heavy Obstacles for Toons (2 Elevation; and they cannot be pushed and take 6 hits to be destroyed). Toons or Cogs hit by these obstacles take 15 damage to either Laff or health respectively. * Summon Oil Sprocket: Calls forth 2 Oil Sprockets to fire a single attack in one turn, splashing Oil in a 3x3 configuration. While not dangerous it itself, the slowing effect of the oil makes it more difficult to avoid later attacks. * Summon Watercooler Sprocket: Calls forth 2 Watercooler Sprockets for a single turn. Attacks a single Toon in a 6 Sq range with a high-pressure water jet that deals 12 damage and sends them flying backwards for 2 Sq. The most annoying attack to deal with, as it is almost impossible to avoid. Third Round The C.F.O. starts up his train, and begins to move along the tracks. Shortly after, Mata Hairy starts up the Toons' train, and gives chase. However, before they do this, the C.F.O. activates a device that prevents Toons from accessing their Gag Pouches or SOS Cards. Players now battle the C.F.O. in a tense, narrow train platform of 12 x 6 Square dimensions. Their aim is to defeat the C.F.O. within a set number of turns (15) before the train speeds off into the distance and the C.F.O. escapes. If so, Toons exit the fight with their remaining Laff and Gags, but do not gain any experience whatsoever. A large counter over the user interface shows Toons how many turns they have remaining to defeat the C.F.O. The number of turns in the fight may be extended by attacking the Train Conductor in the first cabin. C.F.O.'s Attacks The C.F.O. choreographs most of his attacks in the third round, and can perform up to two different actions at once (each with their own choreographed moves). The following is a list of his attacks and their respective choreographs: Goons Goons come in several varieties throughout this fight. Like regular Goons, they move 3 times (2 if Orange or larger), and can be stomped, but unlike regular Goons: * Stomping them for the first time spawns a single Treasure (a pink bolt) that heals for a set amount. The stronger the Goon, the stronger the Treasure's healing. * After being Stomped, they can be picked up by the player and moved around. However, when the stun duration expires, they struggle and walk free. Depending on the current health of the C.F.O., he summons different types of Goons: *Note: Black (Armored Helmet) Goons only spawn when a Challenge Ticket is used. They have to be stomped on twice before they are Stunned. Strategy The C.F.O. has approximately 1,000 (2,200) HP, and takes a substantial beating before going down. The C.F.O. battle is quite chaotic, with various different elements. Players are advised to delegate roles early on and stick to the roles for the duration of the fight, as a successful fight requires all players to be highly cooperative with good situational awareness. Toon Roles Conductor Arguably one of the most important roles, the Conductor drives the train and adjusts its speed - by a set amount from -2 to 2. This moves the train's position to the left or right respectively by that specific number of Squares, relative to the C.F.O.'s train. This role allows various weapons on the Toons' train to aim precisely at the C.F.O. or other parts of the train. Catapult Operator(s) There are a total of 2 Catapults on the Train. Players must be careful to load the catapults with either Goons, Safes or Zappers, and fire them at the C.F.O., Skelecogs, Sprockets or barriers (Safes) that the Skelecogs put up. Attacking the C.F.O. with Goons may stun the C.F.O. after a set amount of damage, allowing players to use the more devastating Safes to deal even higher damage to the C.F.O. However, if the C.F.O. is not stunned, it turns the Safe into a barrier, blocking parts of the C.F.O.'s train that Toons have to destroy with another Safe, making it harder to hit any part of the train. Stomper(s) Only important when Goons board the train, stompers must constantly prevent the Goons from reaching the Conductor and slowing down the train considerably (costing the fight counter a hefty 3 Turns). They also ensure that stomped Goons continue producing Treasures that heal the team if they take any damage. Boarder(s) One or two Toons may be designated as Boarders, whose sole job is to carry a Zapper, load themselves onto the Catapults and launch themselves over to the enemy train. Their sole job is to throw a Zapper at the Conductor to increase the duration of the fight by 3 Turns as the Conductor is stunned, and prevent the C.F.O.'s train from moving about. However, this job is made difficult by the presence of Goons and Skelecogs on the train, who will actively pursue any boarders. In a pinch, the player can also throw the Zapper at a Goon, Skelecog or Sprocket, destroying it, or at the C.F.O. for a meager 5 damage. Wall Maker(s) Sometimes, the C.F.O. may use his Charge attack in an attempt to board the Train. This is highly destructive and disruptive, as he can flail about, flatten Catapults and Toons for a short duration and cause heavy damage. To prevent this, players may move Safes towards the front of the trains instead, causing the C.F.O. to crash into them for a moderate amount of damage and retreat back into his own train. Dialogue Intro * Welcome, fellow Cashbots! I see that our accounts are in order and the latest shipment of after-tax incomes are ready to be transported off! * You have me in a good mood - I am therefore offering all of you a promotion for your efforts. Step forward and receive your rewards. * What-? A Toon, in a Cashbot Disguise? Unacceptable miscalculations! * Vault guards, seize them at once! Battle: Second Phase * Hmph. I have no time to deal with you. I have a train to catch. * And this time, I made sure to park the train before leaving with it. Stop me if you can. ** Mata Hari: He's heading for the trains! After him! And grab those Gag and Laff Barrels while you can! * You're very persistent, my little miscalculations. But now, I have to subtract you from the equation. Skelecogs! Attend to our passengers! ** Mata Hari: Keep him busy, I'll see if I can get the train engines going! Battle: Final Phase Intro * Hah. Your puny little Gags can stop the Skelecogs, but let's see you try to stop an entire train! ** Mata Hari: Darn! He's getting away! Quick, someone take the wheel! And watch out for the Goons and the Sprockets he uses on the train; we can't take too much damage or we'll derail! Mid-Battle Taunts * Attack me? Your loss. * Do not make me write you off! * ENOUGH! * Fancy your odds, Toons? * Give up, Toons! Your operating expenses aren't worth it. * I am going to mark you down. * I hope you're ready for a little divide and conquer! * I'll depreciate you 'till there's nothing left! * I'll subtract you from the equation! * Inefficient attacks, Toons! * Stop interrupting my cash flows! * Wasteful and inefficient! * You all are miscalculations! * You are going to suffer grave personal losses! * You are only delaying the inevitable! * You could've profited from my presence - but you threw it all away! * Your presence here is a liability! Defeat * Guess I'm going down with this ship. * Guess this business has been... derailed. * No! Anything but insolvency... * Operating expenses... one Chief Financial Officer. * That was... a bearish run. * This market has... hit rock bottom. * Well, this is going to give me tax exemptions... Challenge Tickets Using a Challenge Ticket on the C.F.O. greatly increases the difficulty of the entire fight, and makes the C.F.O. deal significantly more damage on the final phase. Cog Rounds * Cashbots spawned in the first round range from Levels 9 to 16. * Cashbots spawned in the second round range from Levels 11 to 16. ** Additionally, Cashbots may now spawn with Cog Modifiers or as a v2.0. * C.F.O.'s Sprocket Summon ability now summons either four Watercooler Sprockets or two Oil Sprockets and two Flame Sprockets dealing 20 damage each, +10 damage/turn for 2 turns if Toon is covered in Oil. * Gear Throw now deals 20 damage. Train Round * C.F.O.'s Train now contains two additional Skelecogs to chase away Toons that board. ** Skelecogs now deal 15 damage when tossing Toons back. * C.F.O.'s Train now contains 2 Catapults which can launch Goons or Skelecogs. * C.F.O. now spawns Orange Goons at the start of the battle, and Red and Black Goons when damaged. * C.F.O. Attacks ** Charge now deals 30 damage to all Toons. ** Fling deals 20 damage (+10 if on the C.F.O.'s Train). ** Shove Safe deals 40 damage. * Toon's Train now contains a third catapult in the middle of the train. Category:Cashbots Category:Bosses Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Cashbot Headquarters Category:Promotions